In new building construction, plumbers prefer not to install finished closure valves in the bottom of bathtubs, or install finished decorative plate over an overflow outlet of the bathtub until the project is finished because these elements will be often damaged during construction. Further, the plumbing for all outlets needs to be checked for leaks which involves filling a vent for the drain until the water level in the plumbing rises above the bathtub so that the inspector can determine whether any of the plumbing leaks. The bottom drain of the bathtub is plugged and some sort of seal plate is used to block the outlet port during testing.
Existing overflow plates have a center opening. There are either two or four small screw holes in the plate adjacent the center opening wherein two of the holes are used to secure the plate to the plumbing fixture. In some cases, a fitting is used so that the screw hole is located directly in the middle of the access hole that becomes an obstacle during testing. The testing procedure usually involves placing a balloon through the large center opening into a drain pipe located in the wall. The pipe is sealed when the balloon is inflated.
A more recent version of an overflow assembly is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,241 to Ball (“Ball”), which is incorporated by reference herein. Ball discloses a flexible diaphragm that is imposed over an overflow drain pipe. A cap is also provided that allows fluid to flow into the overflow pipe. The diaphragm seals the overflow pipe when the system is being tested for leaks. Following the test, the diaphragm is cut or slashed to open the overflow port to allow fluid flow. While this device serves the intended function, it is expensive to make and cumbersome to assemble.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a method and a means for an overflow assembly for bathtubs and the like that will safeguard the overflow system during construction, prepare the overflow system for testing, and facilitate the final installation of bathtub hardware.
A further object of the invention is to facilitate the testing procedure of the overflow system before final installation has taken place, and to permit the assembly of parts without the use of screws, screw holes, and the like.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an overflow fitting that allows a user to install the overflow fitting without using solvent cement.
In constructing a bathtub, both the waste water drain assembly and overflow outlet must be designed to allow easy installation and testing of the bathtub. The traditional method of installing a waste water drain assembly for a bathtub is well established, and generally, is considered a two-person job. Not only is the process somewhat cumbersome and difficult, requiring pieces to be held in place while assembled, but it also creates obstacles to field testing the drain assemblies for leaks where testing is required. Likewise, the traditional method requires the removal of a strainer body in order to replace finished materials.
After installation, the plumbers prefer not to put the finished closure valves in the bottom of tubs, or the finished decorative plate over the overflow outlet at the end of the tub until the project is finished. The plumbers prefer this because these elements will often be damaged as the construction project is brought to a close.
Piping for both of the outlets needs to be checked for leaks before the inspection process is completed. This test involves running water down a vent attached to the drain until the water reaches a level above the tub. The tester then determines whether any of the piping leaks. Thus, when the testing operation is to take place, a plug is put in the bottom drain of the tub and some sort of seal plate is placed at the end of the tub on the overflow outlet.
Existing overflow plates have a center opening therein. There are either two or four small screw holes in the plate adjacent to the center opening. These screw holes are used to hold the plate to the plumbing fixture. The testing procedure usually involves stuffing a balloon through the large center opening into the pipe in the wall. The pipe is sealed when the balloon is inflated. Further, existing seal plates normally have to be removed when the decorative plate is put on.
It is therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an easier method to install a drain assembly that can be accomplished by a single individual.
An additional object is to provide a method that accommodates ease of field testing, ease in replacing finished parts, and reduction in the amount of material that requires special finishing.
It is therefore, an object of the invention is to provide easier method to install a drain assembly that can be accomplished by a single individual.
An additional object is to provide a method that accommodates ease of field testing, ease in replacing finished parts, and reduction in the amount of material that requires special finishing.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a method of installing a drain assembly that can be accomplished by a single individual.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of installing a drain assembly that is easy to install and allows for ease in field testing for leaks.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method of installing a drain assembly that eliminates the need for the removal of the strainer body in order to replace finished parts.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method that reduces the number of parts that require special finishing.
It is another object of this invention to provide an overflow fitting which will safeguard the overflow system during construction.
A further object of the invention is to provide an overflow fitting which will prepare the overflow system for testing.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an overflow fitting which allows a user to install the overflow fitting without using solvent cement.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.